<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Valentine's Day by Abyss_in_machines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458527">A Quiet Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyss_in_machines/pseuds/Abyss_in_machines'>Abyss_in_machines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gintsu Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyss_in_machines/pseuds/Abyss_in_machines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT 6: Valentine’s day</p>
<p>Tsukuyo clearly looked incredulous, but Gintoki was grinning madly from ear to ear. Pointing at the massive pile of chocolate boxes and gifts on top of the sofa table, he beckoned her to come sit beside him in the sofa. She approached, tired after a long day of work, and plopped down on the sofa, slowly leaning back. She lifted her head as Gintoki put an arm around her, and looked on in amazement at the huge pile, ignoring the television noise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gintsu Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>6/7, almost at the finish line. This one's short, sweet and to the point. Happy Valentine's Day, y'all! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“So you’re telling me that you actually received chocolates this time around?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Tsukuyo clearly looked incredulous, but Gintoki was grinning madly from ear to ear. Pointing at the massive pile of chocolate boxes and gifts on top of the sofa table, he beckoned her to come sit beside him in the sofa. She approached, tired after a long day of work, and plopped down on the sofa, slowly leaning back. She lifted her head as Gintoki put an arm around her, and looked on in amazement at the huge pile, ignoring the television noise.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Should we start unpacking them?” she finally broke the silence. Gintoki shook his head.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Way ahead of you.” He produces a bowl filled with various assortment of chocolates. Eclairs, bar, hard candies. The whole lot. A kid’s dream come true, or in this case a kid in a grown man’s body. Tsukuyo couldn’t help but smile at her husband’s jubilant mood, as he placed the bowl on her lap, encouraging her to indulge in.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That’s about twenty percent of the total haul. Rest I kept in the fridge.” he said happily, waving the eclair he just picked out of the bowl.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So tell me, who brought these?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Uh, mostly everyone we know?” he replies, scratching his chin in deep thought as he recollects. “Kagura was responsible for most of the eclairs… and some of the sukonbu. I wanted to burn them, but she, uh, insisted to store them. The space hunting job must be paying well, I guess. Otae brought the Kit Kat bars you see, with Kyuubei accompanying her. Strangely enough, Nobume showed up with all those donut boxes. She said to share them with you or she’d slice my head off. Rude. Who else… oh yeah, the damn stalker ninja showed up. For once she actually rang the doorbell…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She did?” Tsukuyo exclaimed in surprise, nibbling at a chocolate bar.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh yeah. Zenzou was with her. Been seeing them a lot together recently, though I’m not sure if they saw me see them. She brought the chocolate chip cookies. Apparently this was her first time making something without natto.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Did you try it?”<br/><br/>“I actually did. Surprised me. It was pretty good…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Tsukuyo stared in disbelief. “No way…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That’s what I thought. I’m just happy she didn’t cover herself in chocolate and burst through the door…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We’re married. She’s bound to know you’re taken…”</p>
<p class="p1">“You never know with them stalkers…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Tsukuyo sighs out loud, leaning to the side as she placed her head on Gintoki’s shoulder, watching the reruns of <em>Ladies 4</em>. “Oh, before I forget,” she blurts out, and she rummages through the bag before she produces a large pink-coloured lollipop. “Here’s my chocolate, all for you, darling. So sorry we couldn’t celebrate Valentine’s like usual. Criminals never rest…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gintoki takes it, his face etched with glee. “Aww, thank you, honey. And don’t you worry about dates. We got a whole year of dates anyway…” He carefully examines the lollipop before unwrapping it quick with one hand. “Strawberry,” he exclaims, before putting it into his mouth and sucking on it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your favourite.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He takes it out of his mouth, licking his lips. “Not bad at all. Tastes great, honey.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Really?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah. Want a taste?” he asks, and suddenly he’s drawn close to Tsukuyo’s face, as she leans forward to plant a passionate kiss. Caressing his tongue gently, she slowly broke the kiss with a quick nibble on his lower lip, beaming.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Happy Valentine’s Day, darling. I love you so much.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gintoki kisses her back, smiling. “I love you too, honey.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this short piece! \o/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>